Klaroline Always and Forever One-Shots
by originalslover
Summary: Just a bunch of different one-shots with my favorite couple, Klaus and Caroline. They will range from human to supernatural, angst to funny, and anything inbetween that. Just really anything that pops into my mind and I feel like might be a good story. Enjoy, sweethearts!
1. At Second Glance

**At Second Glance**

Under a different alas FBI Agent Klaus Mikaelson aka Nik Martin strolls into a bar around 2pm on a Friday afternoon to meet a woman he believes works in the prostitution ring that he has been working on for the past couple of months to shut down with his undercover agent Marcel and partner Stefan. Grabbing a drink and taking the seat at a table near the right of the door as they had agreed to meet this way. He suspects she tells her clients where to sit so she can scout out the potential of the client. If they are wealthy, poor, or possibly look like an undercover cop. Right now he is dressed in dark jeans, with a dark grey henley. A few buttons opened at the top and his favorite necklaces around his neck. Klaus knows he dresses like this when he is off duty but he has always hit it off with the female population and believes the odds are in his favor. Ignoring the suggestions from a fellow FBI agent to wear an expensive suit.

Taking a drink of his bourbon he leans back in his chair and stares out the window thinking about how his life is going. He arrived to the bar thirty minutes early and he realizes that was a mistake; too much extra time to think. Sighing to himself he realizes that he does not want to ponder his relationship with Camilla at the moment. Instead focusing his attention on this woman he was meeting soon.

The woman did not want to send him a picture or speak on the phone at first. Her only means of communicating was through a series of texts from a number he had checked out. It was a dead end since it was a burner cell. Klaus knew from one of his sources that this woman was someone who was very guarded and hardly made face to face contact with the person she was meeting at first, but her reputation was top notch apparently. From his source all her clients were left extremely happy with her and often rescheduled meet-ups with this woman. Meaning she had a tight client-tell list to work with, where she didn't expand her prospects all that often, and that made it even harder for him to be added on. It would appear this prostitute wasn't a greedy one; which is very odd in such a line of work.

Glancing at his watch he has ten more minutes till his 'date' arrives. Glancing around the bar to take note of his surroundings. Three older gentlemen are talking about sports, a couple in a booth on the other side of the door, two gentlemen sitting at the bar watching TV, and a blonde woman down at the far end talking to the bartender. None of them catches his attention, which is a good, all things considered. None of them look like they could be a pimp, or any type of bodyguard. Does this woman have any means of protection since she seemed to be in high demand but have only a certain amount of clients? How many clients does she have if she doesn't just take every offer? Perhaps this woman is more clever than he thinks. If she has a tight group of clients who always come back and pay her quiet well then why would she need to always take new ones. Making mental notes to consider when he gets back to his office to jot down.

Listening to his surroundings he realizes he has been only hearing the blonde woman laugh but he can't hear any actual dialogue between her and the bartender. Seems she talks in a soft tone but her laugh is too, heavenly? No, her laugh is too addicting to not want to look at her again. His eyes take a second glance at the woman; taking note the long wavy blonde hair that flows from her head down to the middle of her back. Wearing a dark blue tight dress that comes just to above her knees. Paired with a skinny black belt, and matching black heels. Very business professional.

With her right armed propped up on the bar she tucked a curl behind her ear and then glanced down at her watch. Trying to be smooth Klaus looks at the TV and notices out of the corner of his eye her surveying the bar. Smirking to himself because he does see her eyes rest on him longer than usual. _Ah yes, my choice of wear was a good idea._ Any other time and before he was in a relationship Klaus would have went and wooed the blonde into his bed. He was never one to be in a committed relationship until his older brother Elijah insisted he get out of his womanizing ways and set him up on a date with a fellow coworker from his job. Thus how he met Camilla and ending up in a relationship.

Turning back to his bourbon, trying not to finish it in hopes the woman will walk in at any moment. He doesn't want to appear like he has been here long or too eager. Checking his phone for any communication he realizes his only texts are from his girlfriend. Choosing to respond that he will be home late due to work and not to wait up, he sends the text. Sliding his phone back into his jean pocket Klaus leans up on the table and stairs at the window taking in the people passing by. Hopefully the woman hasn't already passed by when he was taking in his surrounding of the bar. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he goes to get it out when a voice decides to interrupt his movements.

"Hello," says the blonde woman from down at the end of the bar.

Under different circumstances Klaus would be silently overjoyed that a woman of such lovely beauty would have such confidence as to come over and attempt a conversation with him but like most of his life it would seem it isn't at a good time.

Trying to give an apologetic look at the woman Klaus says, "I'm sorry, unfortunately I am meeting someone here."

With a smirk and a raised eyebrow the blonde woman replies back, "Is that so?" Shifting her clutch into her left hand, she reaches out to the chair to pull from the table and takes a seat.

"I'm very flattered at your bold move, love, but I'm meeting someone important and wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression if she was to come in here and see you sitting with me." He says with a small smile, "So I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sitting her clutch down on the table, she turns to the bartender and nods at him for a drink. It would seem she comes here a lot if the bartender knows what to get her drink wise from a simple nod.

 _Blonde, beautiful, and bold._ Groaning to himself Klaus can't believe his luck today. Of all the days and places for a gorgeous specimen to sit down in front of him and he has to turn her away. _Kol always said when your not single all the ladies will be more interested in you._

Attempting to say something again but the words get stuck in his throat at the serious look she is giving him, and what comes out of her mouth next makes Klaus's stomach drop.

"There are three flowers in a vase."

That is the cue the woman he was supposed to meet up with would ask him. A way to identify if they were both meeting the correct person.

With a shocked expression on his face Klaus responds, "The third flower is green."

A dazzling smile graces her smooth lips and teeth that are too perfect to not be on a poster for a dental company looks back at him. "It's lovely to meet you Mr. Martin. My name is Caroline."

This can't be the woman who works for the prostitution ring that him, Marcel, and Stefan have been working on for the past couple of months to infiltrate and take down. This woman in front of him does not appear to be someone who would be working in such a profession. Trying to get his composure together Klaus straightens up in his chair and returns the smile.

"Hello Caroline it's lovely to meet you."

Klaus had originally planned to use his American accent that he could pull off to meet the woman, but since he talked to her in his normal British accent at first he has to just roll with it and hope she doesn't question anything.

Looking in to her eyes he notices that the smile has reached her blue eyes. Eyes that are looking back at him with a soft expression. _That's unusual._

The bartender sits down a cocktail for Caroline. "Mate, do you want another?" Asks the bartender with a British accent. _How many British people are in this city?_

"Yes, thank you." With the bartender going back to get him another drink Klaus looks back at Caroline. Glad that his alas he gave her was one of a successful painter created by the FBI so if any background checks was done on him she would find that Nik Martin was very successful painter but a recluse in the art community. Trying and failing while stumbling over his words like he is a teenager in high school, "Uh..the weather is nice today."

Surprisingly Caroling does not cringe at his topic of conversation, but with a little laugh she keeps the smile on her face and waits for the bartender to sit the drink down and walk away.

"It's alright Nik if you haven't done this before. No reason to be nervous." Taking a sip of her cocktail, "Just relax. I would like to discuss the terms of our arrangement and let us just enjoy this first day of getting familiar with each other. This way in case either of us is not comfortable with the other then we don't have to continue seeing one another. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"Sounds perfect, sweetheart." Klaus responds with a smirk. Sounds more than reasonable if Klaus is being honest with himself. The way she is holding herself and looking at him is not what he had in mind when meeting a prostitute but he knows there is 'classy' ones out there but never has he heard of one having such grace when speaking.

"Wonderful. Now lets start discussing our arrangement." Pulling out a small pad and pen from her purse Klaus notes that she has very few items inside. A pair of keys, some lip gloss, and a cell phone. Guessing the cell phone is the one she used to reach him he wonders if that particular device would have more evidence on it, but decides against it. This woman is put together in a way he wasn't expecting. _Why in the world does she have a pad and pen? Is she going to take notes on what I prefer in the bedroom?_

"Can I ask what you will be writing down?" Klaus asks while noticing she has placed her cocktail in front of the pad. Even though the glass is small it has obstructed his view of whatever she could possibly be writing down.

"Just some notes. It helps me to organize everything and make sure were on the same page. Now I would like to —"

Deciding to interrupt her and lean up forward to get a better view of the pad Klaus smirks at her, "I would think that you wouldn't need to take notes, love. Do you have too many clients that you can't keep up with who is who?"

"First off, we will not be using terms of endearment. Secondly, I have learned that it helps to keep notes on my clients for a better perspective on them and their life."

Taken off guard, and curious, Klaus shrugs his shoulders. "Fine by me, Caroline. Would you like to discuss payment?" _Why would she need perspective on my life?_

Trying not to show her disappoint at such a question, Caroline straightens up and takes a good look at Nik Morgan. Noticing his sandy blonde hair, probably would have some curl to it if he let it grow out more, a five o'clock shadow, nice shirt, and incredibly handsome face. She can't help but also notice how his shoulders are tense, the hint to dark circles forming under his eyes, and a look she can't quite place in those blue eyes of his. Nik is more than likely not comfortable with meeting her just yet. Caroline decides she will let him somewhat take the reins of this conversation.

"If you would like to discuss payment first that is fine, but typically I set a day, time, and place for the first month with my client to make sure we can meet every week at the same time and place." Leaning back and placing her hands in her lap Caroline gives a small smile his way. "I do this first because once the details are set, I cannot change them afterwards. I do have a schedule I like to keep. I do not rearrange my schedule for my clients. Then after all that is settled I like to get to know my client, find out how I can help them, and then we can discuss payment."

"How you can help them?" Klaus is absolutely confused now.

"Yes Nik, that is why we are meeting. I know often with my patients they do not like to be upfront about why they are choosing to see me but eventually they get comfortable enough with me so I can help them." Caroline says with a smile on her face. She has gotten used to her patients wanting to start with small talk first then get into the heavier subjects that might be effecting their personal lives either emotionally or physically.

 _Has she made me? Does she know I work for the FBI?_ Klaus wonders while trying not to let his nervousness show through. He has never blown a cover before and he refuses to let this blonde goddess be the first. Perhaps she is using some form of code right now, trying to sound like a psychiatrist or some other form of doctor, just in case someone is listening. _Or I have blown my cover and she knows exactly who I am?_ "And how exactly are you going to help me, sweetheart?"

"Well first I would like to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, anything in life that you desire and would like to change for the better." Caroline smiles while grabbing her pencil to make a few notes on her pad. "This is why you have decided to meet with me Nik, I know that typically people would go to a Psychiatrist with a degree, a fancy building office, and with nice sitting rooms, but I have found that meeting like this and deciding where my patient feels most comfortable can help them in the long run with being more truthful—"

"Do you take me for a fool, Caroline?" Klaus can not believe what this woman is telling him right now. There is no way that his information is incorrect. This must be all some kind of ruse or some sort of joke. Marcel has been undercover for six months with the criminal organization. Has he been compromised? He is after all the one who found out about the prostitution ring, and made contact with someone who gave him Caroline's information. Looking at her wide eyes Klaus is starting to get a little agitated. "Your a Psychiatrist without a degree? This must be some kind of joke."

Trying not to take his comment as an insult Caroline squares her shoulders and attempts a small smile. "No, I do have a partial degree, but this is not a joke. I'm not quite sure why you would think this is a joke since you are the one who reached out to me for help."

Blinking and taking a long drink Klaus just looks at Caroline. Everything she has said so far doesn't seem like she is lying, and Marcel up to his knowledge, has not blown his cover. _So what is really going on here?_

"So you are telling me you are a Psychiatrist, that wants to help me, and that is all there is to this?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you Nik. I'm a Psychiatrist, I want to help people, and this is how I do it. What more did you expect?" Caroline now has a confused expression and a little bit of uneasy feeling creeping up her spine. Sophie is the one who asked her for this favor with meeting her friends friend. Maybe this was a bad idea. She knew she should not have agreed to Sophie's request. This is not typically how she meets with people who become her patients.

Scoffing Klaus leans closer to Caroline while she starts to lean back from him. "I do not like being made a fool sweetheart, and I will defiantly not be made by one as beautiful as you." Trying to sound stern Klaus can't help the smirk that comes on his face when he notices a lovely blush creeping up her cheeks. "So I'm guessing Marcel put you up to this, then?"

Trying to ignore his beautiful comment with those dimples Caroline decides that he is deflecting. "I'm not making a fool of you and I will not let you to the same to me. Sophie is the one who reached out to me —"

"Sophie?" Klaus says while not trying to show surprise. Sophie is the woman Marcel met the first day he was undercover. She even set him up with meeting one of the Lockwood's, the men who work closely with the leader of the criminal origination that they have yet to find out a name or alias of, and decides maybe this isn't some joke after all.

"Yes, Sophie. She told me about her friend Marcel and how he wanted to find someone to help his friend who was having a lot of issues but was a recluse and didn't know how to meet people. She thought with the way Marcel described you that you would benefit from my help." Deciding that this meeting wasn't turning out like she was expecting and Caroline starts to gather her things. "It would seem this is a mistake."

"Wait sweetheart," Noticing Caroline's glare at that he knows that he has to make this right somehow. "Uh, I mean Caroline. I did not mean to imply that I was making a fool out of you. Your friend is right about how Marcel described me." Making a mental note to find out exactly how he described him for later Klaus decides that he needs to salvage this conversation because his gut is telling him that this woman with fire in her eyes and a body to die for is somehow connected to a criminal organization, and he wants to find out how and why. "I'm not exactly used to this and I apologize for coming off as a jerk. Please," Klaus reaches over to grab her wrist, "don't leave."

Glancing down at his hand on her, then looking back at the sincerity in his eyes, Caroline gently pulls her wrist from his grasp. "Apology accepted." With her pageant smile on, Caroline grabs her purse and stands. Noticing the look of concern flash across his face at her leaving she simply laughs and motions for Nik to stand. "There is a park two blocks down. How about we take a stroll, go over our schedule for the future, and allow me to get to know you. Let me find out how I can help you, Nik."

Klaus smiles while standing. "I'd really like that, Caroline."

Klaus knows that he has somehow found a link to the criminal element of this city, but he never expected it would come in the form of a beautiful woman. One with so my light around her, and yet has surrounded herself with darkness. Wherever this path may lead him he knows in his gut, in his heart to be more accurate, that he will help Caroline find her way out of the darkness before it swallows her whole.

.

.

.

Well this is my start to a series one-shots that pop into my head. I hope you guys liked this first one! I'm not sure how many I will do but I look forward to hearing your reviews on this first one.

If anyone knows where the reference, "There are three flowers in a vase." Comes from, kudos to you!

Until next time sweethearts :)


	2. Heat of the Moment

**Heat of the Moment**

 _~In was the heat of the moment~_

 _~Telling me what my heart meant~_

 _~The heat of the moment showed in your eyes~_

Turning off her alarm clock Caroline looks at it for a minute. Why'd she let Bonnie talk her into buying this old thing again? She should set it to a different station in hopes of a better song next time.

7am is just too early. Especially since she spent most of the night awake going over how she will tell Tyler it's time for them to break up. At least it's Wednesday. Just another boring day in Mystic Falls. Well she hopes it will be boring and nothing supernatural related pops up!

"Time to wake up sweetie. Remember you have that meeting with Carol about the fundraiser your coordinating. Sorry I had to work the night shift again." Liz says while leaning in the doorway to look at her daughter.

"It's ok mom. The work of a sheriff in Mystic Falls is never done." Caroline says while smiling and getting out of bed.

"True. Love you, and I'm off to bed."

"Sweet dreams mom!" Caroline yells after her while she makes her way in to the kitchen for a warm cup of blood.

Sitting on her bed, she grabs her phone and checks her texts. Sipping her blood she reads one from Stefan asking her if she will need him tonight after she talks to Tyler. Feeling the love from her best friend she just responds with no since she has plans to start organizing everything she needs to do for the fundraiser. Which reminds Caroline, she better text Carol and cancel for tomorrow. Even though it might annoy Carol; she knows she can't put off her talk with Tyler any longer.

.

.

.

Caroline arrives at Tyler's house ten minutes early. She planned to pick him up around noon like they agreed to have lunch at the grill, but she doesn't think they will make it there.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and gets out of the car. Heading up the steps to the Lockwood Mansion she wonders if this will be the last time her and Tyler will actually be friends. She's hoping he takes the break-up well and wants to remain friends. After all, its not like they have really been together that long.

Caroline finds Tyler coming down the steps and he greets her with a smile.

"Hey babe." Walking up to give her a kiss Caroline just turns her head so his lips land on her cheek.

Before Tyler can ask what is up with her Caroline jumps in and asks him how his morning was. After that they make their way into the kitchen with some idle chit-chat here and there.

"I made your favorite tea." Tyler says while handing her a cup with a big smile across his face.

"Thanks." Taking a sip and keeping the cringe off her face, this is not the tea she likes, "What has you in such a good mood?" Why is he smiling like he won state championship against their rival school?

"Well, I have some really great news and I can't wait to share it with you." Tyler comes and takes the cup out of her hand and places his hands on her hips. "I love you and I have missed you. How come you didn't want to stay over last night? You know my mom wouldn't have minded."

What he really means is _why didn't I stay over to have sex with him, only for him to fall asleep right afterwards and leave me awake and unsatisfied._

"I just had plans." Moving out of his grip she goes over the speech she had prepared last night to give to him in her mind.

"But you have always canceled your plans for me." Tyler is now giving her an annoyed look. "Whats up with you, huh? You didn't kiss me earlier and now your walking away from me."

"Tyler, we need to talk." Ok, maybe she shouldn't have said it that way. Everyone knows what those four words really mean.

"Alright, fine. Let's talk." Now he is getting defensive. "Are you about to tell me Damon wants you to play distraction for him tonight? Cause if so I already know this."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Caroline is getting confused now. She told Elena that she didn't want to play little blonde distraction anymore and she was supposed to get that through Damon's thick skull!

"Ah, it looks like Damon hasn't called you yet." Walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders, Tyler gives her his best puppy dog eyes, "We need you to distract Klaus tonight. I know you can do it, you are really good at it and—"

Getting frustrated and knocking his hands off her shoulders Caroline just backs away from Tyler shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore Tyler."

"Its just one more time. It's not a big deal, babe."

"No that's not what I meant." Motioning her hand between the both of them she says firmly. "I can't do this with you anymore. Tyler, I came over here to break up with you."

"What! Why?"

"I feel like we are just headed in different directions."

"Where is this coming from?" Tyler asks while getting mad. "Is this because of Klaus?"

"No this isn't about Klaus. Everything doesn't revolve around Klaus for me like it does you!"

"Oh, I didn't realize the monster who killed Jenna, and turned me into a hybrid wasn't a big deal to you anymore."

"You know that is not what I meant." Caroline sighs while running her hand through her hair. "I just feel like we aren't even in a relationship anymore. I mean when was the last time we just hung out with each other and watched TV? When was the last time you took me on a date? Cooked dinner for the other?"

"Seriously? Your breaking up with me because I don't take you on dates. I'm not sorry that I care more about getting Klaus out of town then taking you out or making you dinner."

Trying not to loose her tempter because Forbes woman are known for keeping their cool when things start to get tense. That is what her grandma Betty always used to say. "I didn't come over her to fight about Klaus with you. Can't you see, it's about you and me."

"No this is about Klaus. Ever since he has came into town he has thrown my life upside down! You started pulling away when you willing went on those distraction missions." Tyler growls while grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. "Do you still have that drawing he did for you! What, do you like him now?!"

A sliver of fear starts to creep up her spine while looking at Tyler's face. He wouldn't hurt me would he? Deciding that she isn't going to be weak girly little Caroline anymore she rips her arms out of his grasp and pushes him back. "No you idiot this isn't about Klaus or his stupid drawings. This is about us being over with! I'm breaking up with you, Tyler. I really wanted us to end up being friends but I can see now that can't happen until you grow up!"

"Grow up, are you serious? We literally live in a world of supernatural creatures and you're telling me I need to grow up!" Rolling his eyes at her and lets out a little laugh. "You know Care, you are right. Were going in different places, but know this. You are going to regret choosing to leave me for him!" Tyler spats at her.

"Ugh! You just aren't getting it. This isn't about Klaus and it never was!" Whirling around Caroline walks towards the door and out of Tyler's life.

.

.

.

"—and then I just left him standing there!" Caroline huffs while sitting back against the couch in the Salvatore living room.

"I suppose it could have went better." Stefan shrugs while sipping his bourdon.

"You suppose it could have went better? Really!" Caroline looks at him in disbelief then burst out giggling. Stefan just chuckles and nudges her shoulder, giving her a typical Stefan Salvatore smile.

Looking over at the fireplace Caroline whispers her secret to him. "Do you think I'm a horrible person for feeling happy about ending my relationship with him?"

"Care, he wasn't making you happy. You should not feel horrible or guilty."

"Yeah I know. I just wish we could still be friends."

Stefan just hums and they both take a few minutes staring off into the fire. Caroline takes a peep at him when she notices a look come over his face.

"I see the Stefan broody eyebrow coming out, mister. What are you thinking?"

He just looks down at his glass, swirling the amber liquid around. "Do you think Elena felt that way about me?"

Startled, Caroline just turns fully to look at Stefan. Trying to come up with her best motivational speech it drops short when Stefan just cocks his eyebrow at her. Basically telling her he knows what she is about to do. Giving him a sad smile she just shrugs her shoulders. "I-I don't really know Stef. When I found out you two broke up, I was more on the side of telling her how she should feel verses asking her how she was feeling."

"Ah, you gave her the typical Caroline Forbes speech on how to live life." Stefan laughs. "It's ok. I just need to stop dwelling on—"

They get interrupted by Caroline's phone ringing. "Huh, Matt is calling me. I don't think I am going to pick up. It's probably about Tyler." Ignoring the call she turns back to Stefan, only for his phone to ring.

"It's Matt." Looking at each other and knowing this can't be a coincidence Stefan picks up. "Hey Matt whats—"

"Stefan it's Elena…she's dead. Klaus killed her."

.

.

.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus roars in his mansion while looking at the scene before him. The Salvatore's, Caroline, his failure of a hybrid Tyler, Matt, and the Bennett witch all look back at him with a look of hatred and sadness on their faces. "I should not have to repeat myself but I will just this once. I had nothing to do with Elena dying."

Scoffing at his words Damon walks closer to the the original. "If it wasn't you then it was your demented sister."

Smirking and going to pour himself a drink Klaus is trying not to let the news of Elena Gilbert dying show on his face. All his plans of taking her when he left to create his hybrids has went out the window. "No Damon, my lovely sister Rebekah would never betray me in such a way." Catching his favorite blonde roll her eyes at calling his sister lovely Klaus also notices her tear stained face. A face such as hers should never look that way.

"Why should we believe anything you say Klaus?" Tyler asks.

"I made you a hybrid. Your stronger, faster, but seem to be lacking one important thing." Klaus smirks at Tyler while taking a drink. "The brains to go with all that strength. Now why would I kill Elena if she was the one who could make me more hybrids? Without her it would seem I'm only left with you."

Everyone starts talking at once while Caroline just stands quietly in the living room. Damon looks like he has lost his mind. Stefan is unreadable but also sad. Matt and Tyler are both angry, with Tyler screaming at Klaus and Matt yelling at Stefan for bringing all this into their life. Bonnie looks like she is about to give Klaus an aneurysm from hell when Caroline decides enough is enough. No point in pissing off Klaus more than he is showing right now. She knows he wanted to make more hybrids and is putting on a show to not let his anger seep through, which has her surprised.

"Guys stop fighting!" Caroline yells out while getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I agree with Klaus. He had no reason to kill Elena."

"Seriously Care, you can't actually agree with this monster!" Matt looks at her with disbelief in his features while Klaus is ranking his eyes over her face.

"Of course she would Matt." Tyler taunts. "It always comes back to Klaus."

Trying not to let Klaus or Tyler get to her, she instead focuses her attention on the group and Caroline walks farther into the room. Getting close to Damon and Bonnie, hopefully to try and stop him from doing anything stupid, but who is she kidding. She's just a baby vampire compared to him. "Think about it Damon. Klaus wanted to kidnap Elena and use her for her blood, he has nothing to gain now since she is…gone." Choking up at the end and looking over at Bonnie with sadness in her eyes. "Bonnie, I think you need to call Jeremy and find out if he noticed anything strange in the house before Elena…anyways, I will call my mom and see if she has any information from the medical examiner."

"Are you really that naive and stupid blondie? To think this isn't somehow related to the original douche is stupid." Damon snarls at her while grabbing her arm. "Why are you coming to his defense? Been playing the blonde distraction for awhile now; has something happened between you two?"

"Damon," Caroline pleads with her eyes at him to understand she is not the emery here. "Please—"

"You should take your hands off her, mate, if you don't want to end up like your beloved." Klaus says while getting closer to them. Klaus has felt anger, deep hatred that has fueled many fights, but nothing compares to the way he is feeling right now with Damon's crushing grip on _her_ arm and the way he is speaking to Caroline.

Time is standing still for Caroline when she feels Damon's grip start to loosen then glance over at Klaus at the mention of his 'beloved'. She hears Stefan take a step forward, maybe to hold his brother back or offer some kind of verbal support to her, but before he can say anything Damon has sped to Klaus and crashed them into the wall.

Chaos ensues when the three other Mikaelson's siblings walk in to see Klaus and Damon fighting. Elijah vamp speeds over to get inbetween them, Rebekah looks at Matt with confusion on her face, while Kol smirks and goes to take a seat on an armchair. Bonnie decides at this moment to give the two eldest bothers migraines while Tyler joins in to hit Klaus with Damon. Rebekah wanting to defend her brother knocks Damon away and throws Tyler off of him while Kol knocks Bonnie down to break her concentration.

Standing up and straightening his suit Elijah lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Niklaus, why don't you explain what is going on—"

"Elena is dead and Klaus is the one who killed her!" Bonnie yells while standing.

"Listen here little witch, I have already told you that I did not kill her and had no reason too."

"Elena's dead?" Rebekah questions while looking over at Matt for conformation. Matt chooses to look away from her and Caroline notes the rejection in Rebekah's eyes.

"I think we all need to calm down—" Caroline tries saying before getting interrupted by Damon pushing her back into Stefan's arms and nodding over to Tyler.

"Enough blondie. We all know if it wasn't Klaus who killed Elena then it was Rebekah." Damon says while him and Tyler come to stand in front of them to face the four Originals. "I think its time to kill the original slut and one of her brothers, wouldn't you agree Tyler."

Tyler just smirks and nods at Damon while they both pull a White Oak stake from inside their jackets.

The atmosphere in the room turns icy while the four originals see two things that could end either of their lives.

Caroline and Stefan tense while Klaus and Elijah step forward to square off with the two biggest idiots in the room. Caroline can't believe Tyler would willingly pull out a stake in front of four originals and where in the world did he even get a White Oak stake to begin with!

"I advise you two to hand over the stakes if you want to walk out of this house alive." Elijah says while looking calm but extremely deadly.

"I think we should just rip out their hearts and be done with it, brother." Kol snickers while sizing up Bonnie.

"Elijah! Damon just insulted me!" Rebekah yells like a little girl, "I'm going to rip out his heart no matter what."

Somehow Caroline notices what looks like Tyler about to jump at Klaus and she decides to grab his arm and pull him back. Effectively knocking them down and the White Oak stake rolls back towards Matt.

Damon lunges towards Rebekah while Elijah and her start to fight with Damon. Stefan runs to aid his brother from getting killed and Kol heads towards the stake while Klaus rips Tyler off the floor and throws him towards the wall.

Tyler is screaming for Bonnie to help him while Caroline is just standing there wondering what she should do. How does she stop them all from fighting?

Deciding that she needs to get to the stake before Kol does Caroline makes a quick decision and somehow sneaks up on Kol and snaps his neck. Grabbing the stake Caroline looks back over to the scene in front of her. Klaus has snapped Tyler's neck, Elijah has his hand in Damon's chest while Rebekah has tossed Stefan near Bonnie.

"STOP! Please!" Caroline yells catching the attention of the room.

Klaus looks at her then down at the stake in her hand. "Sweetheart, hand over the stake."

His voice is like silk, and Caroline knows her friends will hate her for wanting to hand over the stake, but can they really blame her? Damon, Tyler, and Bonnie are out of their minds right now with grief and anger. Nothing is making sense and why did they think they could take on four originals at once! Trying not to let the panic show on her face Caroline tries to steady her voice while looking at Klaus. "Klaus, convince your brother to let Damon go. To let all of us go, and I will hand over the stake."

"Elijah, let the idiot go." Klaus says while looking straight into Caroline's eyes. Eyes that are bright blue and so afraid right now that he would do anything to get the fear out of them. Elijah does as Klaus says while him and Rebekah go near their brother.

Looking over at Stefan who has a small smile and a nod to her, Caroline walks towards Klaus with the stake outstretched towards him, but everyone seemed to forget the other stake except for Damon and Bonnie. Because as Caroline is walking towards Klaus, looking at his smile, she doesn't notice Bonnie nod at Damon and turn towards the originals.

Using her magic, Bonnie makes Klaus and Elijah fall to the ground with powerful migraines; leaving Rebekah open.

Everything seems to go in slow motion once Matt screamed out Rebekah's name, distracting her gives Damon the opportunity to plunge the White Oak stake right into Rebekah's heart.

"Damon what have you done…" Stefan looks on in disbelief. Bonnie has since stopped her assault on the brothers and appears in shock; like she just woke up from a dream.

Everyone is in shock, well Caroline is in shock, but Klaus…Klaus looks devastated. And murderous.

One moment he is on the ground and the next he has Matt by the throat and turns to look at Bonnie. "Witch, you are going to bring my sister back. Do you hear me! Undo what you have done!"

"Don't listen to him BonBon."

"Bring my sister back, or I will kill Matt. Right here, right now." Klaus growls with a menacing look on his face.

"I-I-I don't…I- can't—" Bonnie stutters out.

"You will! Or I will kill everyone you have every loved in your short life, track down every last remnants of your family, and make them pay."

Caroline doesn't know what to do in this moment. How did it come to this?

How did she end up here?

Elena is dead.

Rebekah's dead.

Now Matt's life is hanging in the balance, and all Caroline can see is the look of pure madness on Damon's face at what he has done.

"We can't lose anyone else Bonnie. There has to be something you can do." Caroline pleads.

"Care, I don't have that kind of power to bring an Original back." Bonnie whispers.

Turning back to look at Klaus, Caroline expects him to just rip out Matt's heart right in front of her. "Please, Klaus. Don't."

"This isn't up for negations, sweeth—"

Hearing coughing everyone turns to Elijah.

Elijah who has Tyler up right with his hand in his back with Caroline's eyes going wide, Tyler takes his last breath looking at her. Then he falls, lifeless to the floor. Eyes open, empty. Looking at her.

Hearing the thud of Tyler's heart hitting the floor is shocking to her. The boy she loved, the boy who she broke up with at his house today, the boy who said he would do anything to get rid of Klaus; is dead.

Feeling tears prickling her eyes Caroline looks up at Klaus. Who has softened his expression at her but decides that he cannot show any weakness in this moment. Not when his baby sister has been taken from him and the one woman who he had let play a pretty blonde distraction is still holding the last stake. Did she know all along it would come to this? "Did you come here to distract me love? Is this another trick?"

"No this isn't a distraction." Caroline mutters, hurt. She would never kill one of his siblings. Even if Rebekah wasn't her favorite person. She was still an Original, an Original who had others connected to her life. Damon just killed hundreds, maybe thousands, of vampires from her sire line. What if they were like her or Stefan? Innocent and never asked for this life?

"I might have told you she was a tasty little thing, Nik, but she is holding the last stake. Either she drops it, or I rip her heart out." Kol threatens while waiting for Klaus to make the call. He knows this blonde vixen has wormed her way into his heart, or what is left of his older brothers heart, but his baby sister is dead. Nothing is going to stand in his way to make sure he doesn't lose anymore of his family. Nik has to understand that! He makes his mind up when he catches the look on his brothers face. _Taking to long to answer, brother. Time for me to take matters into my own hands._

Rushing towards Caroline, Kol is about to rip her head off when he feels Stefan knock him out of the way.

"Bonnie do something!" Caroline screams. "Reverse this! Please!"

Looking over at Bonnie, Caroline sees and hears her start to chant something in latin.

"Bonnies doing something! Kol! Please don't hurt Stefan. Here Klaus take the stake!" Caroline tosses the stake in the air towards Klaus. In that same moment Stefan looks at her and then to Bonnie. Both of them have the same thought; Bonnie is going to use the stake on one of the originals.

Klaus drops Matt and catches the stake.

Stefan and Caroline rush to Bonnie to stop her only to notice her put her hands up, stopping them in their tracks with the wind wiping around their bodies. With black eyes, and a bleeding nose she utters some more words in latin and both her and Stefan get thrown back and knocked out.

.

.

.

 _~In was the heat of the moment~_

 _~Telling me what my heart meant~_

 _~The heat of the moment showed in your eyes~_

Caroline jolts awake. She is in her bedroom.

"Time to wake up sweetie. Remember you have that meeting with Carol about the fundraiser your coordinating. Sorry I had to work the night shift again." Liz says while leaning in the doorway to look at her daughter. Noticing the sheer look of horror on her daughters face, she asks what is wrong and sits on her bed.

"Mom what—what is going on?" Caroline stutters out while glancing around her. She is home, in her bed, and that stupid song is playing on the radio again.

"Honey did you have a bad dream?" Liz asks while looking at her with concern.

"I..dream? Wait, what day is this?!"

"Its Wednesday." Liz says slowly. "Remember I had to work the night shift last night and you asked me to wake you up at 7?"

"Today is Wednesday?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?" Caroline can't believe what is happening to her right now. Was it just a dream?

"Are you feeling alright?" Liz questions while trying to figure out why her daughter woke up with pure terror on her face.

Pulling her hair to the side, Caroline just lets out a little embarrassed laugh. "I uh, I think I had a nightmare. A very vivid nightmare, but yeah I-I think I'm ok."

Hesitating, but with a brief nod Liz gets up off the bed, and gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Well, let me know if you need anything. I'm heading to bed."

Caroline watches her mom walk out of the room and she knows that right now her mom doesn't need to hear about her dream. It was a dream, right? Even though everything felt so real.

"What spell was Bonnie casting?" Caroline asks herself and her empty bedroom. Glancing around she notices everything looks the same as her dream did, but of course her room looks tidy.

Grabbing her phone she see's the text from Stefan, and can't believe that she dreamed him texting her. There is no way she dreamed this, no way, absolutely no way. Jumping up and pacing her bedroom Caroline grips her phone tight in her hands.

Fear, panic, dread, anxiety, all the things that could make a regular person have a heart attack is coursing through her body at a million miles per second.

Has she been sent back in time? Maybe that is the spell Bonnie cast! Is anyone else effected like her? The only other person that was running up to her was Stefan.

Quickly dialing Stefan's number she hopes he is awake and doesn't think she has completely lost her marbles, but knowing Stefan he will believe her if she believes what happened to her was real.

"Care?" Hearing Stefan's voice calms her down but she can't help but notice the tension is there too.

"Stefan! Are you awake? Well duh your awake! Ok, are you sitting down because what I'm about to tell you might sound completely crazy and —"

"Woah woah, Care calm down." Stefan says interrupting her. "I just had this dream or more like nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Caroline mutters while pacing her room. "It wouldn't happen to have involved Elena, Rebekah, and Tyler dying would it?"

Nothing but silence is the answer she receives from Stefan.

"I don't understand. How could you know that? The dream or whatever seemed so real."

"Ok so your saying you remember too right?!"

"Yes, Care I remember." Hearing wrestling of covers she hears Stefan stand up and start walking around. "It seemed so real, but Elena is here. I can hear her…and Damon. They are awake in his room."

"What!" Caroline can't believe that he does remember what happened and that Elena is ok. "I need to come over there Stef, I got to see her for myself."

Hanging up the phone before Stefan can respond, Caroline is already dressed, in her car, and speeding off towards the Salvatore boarding house.

.

.

.

Bursting open Damon's bedroom door, Caroline sees the complete shock on both of their faces as she bursts in, and rushes to give Elena a hug.

"Elena!"

"What the hell Blondie?!"

"Care," Elena says with a muffled voice. Currently she has a face full of Caroline's hair in her face, and is losing oxygen because she is hugging her so tight. "Care, I-I need to breathe."

Realizing her mistake Caroline lets go and looks straight into Elena's face. Elena's alive face.

Did she really get sent back in time? Is she losing her mind right now? She can't be because Stefan said he remembered everything too.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon demands.

"You are alive Elena." Caroline whispers with tears in her eyes.

Looking over at Damon, Elena is giving him her best 'wtf' face, and then glances at the door to see Stefan standing there with the same face of relief as Caroline.

"Um, yeah, I'm alive." Elena says while looking inbetween Stefan and Caroline. "Stefan, are you alright?"

"Care, how about we go down to the living room and let the two of them get dressed." Stefan says while trying to not let the sound of disappointment seep into his voice at seeing Elena naked in his older brothers bed. Trying not to let his mind wonder down that path, especially since there is more pressing matters at hand.

.

.

.

Silence has fallen over the room after Caroline explained everything that happened to her, Stefan, and everyone else.

"So your telling me that you two have been sent back in time. Because Elena died, I killed Rebekah, Tyler was killed by Elijah, and Bonnie sent you two back to what exactly; stop all this from happening?" Damon questions while folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes! I think." Caroline mutters with a small smile directed at Elena.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Elena just glances at Damon like the two other people in the room have lost their minds. "Guys, it is pretty wild that you both had the same dream but time travel? Is that even possible?"

"It wasn't a dream. It was all real!" Caroline exclaims while standing and pacing the room. "Damon lost his mind because you died, Elena!"

"She's telling the truth, Elena. I remember everything that she told you, and how we must have been sent back in time by Bonnie." Stefan says while trying to comfort Caroline.

"Andddd what does our resident witch have to say about this?" Damon says while sitting down besides Elena and putting his arm around her. "She doesn't have that kind of power to hold down two Originals, yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet', Damon?" Stefan questions while letting Caroline go to give his older brother his full attention.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me, hmm. For the past week you have been avoiding me and Elena, but now you want to talk about some kind of crazy dream you two shared." Damon smirks at Stefan. "I'm not buying this story of Elena dying."

"Well I don't really care if you believe us or not Damon," Caroline says while walking closer to the couple on the couch. "I'm here for Elena. Not you."

"Were a package deal now, blondie." Damon says suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Damon." Elena reprimands while straightening up and giving her full attention to her best friend. "You have to admit this sounds kind of crazy. Even for us."

"Ugh! Seriously Elena! Why can't you just believe me?"

"Vampires, werewolves, witches; that I can believe, but time travel? Its just really hard for me to wrap my head around." Elena says.

"How else can you explain me and Caroline both having memories of this day?" Stefan questions.

"Maybe we should call Bonnie and see what she has to say..?" Elena says while pulling out her phone.

.

.

.

"I sent you back in time?" Bonnie questions with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes!"

"Uh…alright." Bonnie mutters while looking at Elena. "So Elena is going to die tonight, and then after that I send you back in time?"

"I know Elena dies between 7:15 and 7:30 pm." Stefan says turning to Caroline. "I think the clock in Klaus's living room said 8…8:15?"

"8:15 ish" Caroline says with a big smile. "So you believe us then?"

"You can't possibly think this is for real do you BonBon?" Damon questions while rolling his eyes.

"I believe Caroline." Bonnie says while tilting up her chin in defiance to Damon's snickering at her. "Caroline doesn't have a reason to lie. Her and Stefan both knew about the two White Oak Stakes and my boost of power."

"How exactly did you get those two stakes, brother?" Stefan questions while eyeing up his brothers facial expression.

"Now thats a long story for another day, little brother." Damon taunts while turning towards Bonnie. "Even if, and I'm saying that its a big if here, they are telling the truth it still means we are going through with our plan."

Noticing Caroline huff at Damon, Stefan comes up with a better plan. "I have another idea."

"You don't get a say in this," Damon smirks while getting closer to his younger brother. "As I recall you were thinking of leaving Mystic Falls for awhile. So you don't get to have any say in how I protect Elena."

"You didn't tell me anything about that." Caroline says with a pang of hurt shooting through her heart.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come with me since you broke up with Tyler." Stefan says with a small smile. "Can't go on a road trip without my sober sponsor right?"

"Wait, you broke up with Tyler?" Elena questions while looking at Bonnie.

"Actually I seen him at the Grill talking to Matt wondering where you were because you were supposed to meet him for lunch." Bonnie says while shrugging her shoulders at Elena.

"I broke up with him earlier, well I mean I broke up with him the last Wednesday before we went back in time." Caroline tries to explain. Ugh, when did this get so difficult? "Why don't we hear what Stefan has to say?"

"Elena died in her house, so I was thinking we keep her here, but me or Damon will go to her house with Jeremy to see if anyone shows up because we still don't know who it was that killed Elena."

"I still don't think it was Klaus because it wouldn't make sense for him to kill her since he wants more hybirds." Caroline reasons while looking at Stefan for his conformation.

"We also need to talk about how Bonnie gets her power boost and where you got those stakes." Stefan says while looking at Damon. "Look, I want to protect Elena too but I don't see why you would have this plan in place without informing Caroline and me."

"Actually, Tyler told me that Damon was going to ask me to distract Klaus." Caroline looks over at Elena, "I thought I told you that I didn't want to do that anymore and you were suppose to talk to your new boyfriend about that issue." Caroline says while folding her arms over her chest.

"I think Caroline is right Damon. We shouldn't put her in harms way, especially against Klaus. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Elena says while smiling over at her friend.

"Look, we have to take of Klaus one way or another." Damon says with firmness in his voice. "He wants Elena, and I'm not going to let him win."

"I agree with Damon." Bonnie says while trying to not get stuck inbetween an argument. "We have been planning for two weeks for this night to happen. I don't see why we can't still go through with our plans."

"Two weeks!" Caroline huffs while standing up. "Fine, if you want to go through with this stupid plan, go ahead, but can you at least put it off one day."

"What is one more day, Damon?" Elena questions while looking over at her boyfriend. "I think it might be good to talk over the plan one more time anyways, then go from there."

"Fine." Damon mutters while downing his drink.

.

.

.

"Elena are you sure it was a good idea to send both of the them to check on Jeremy?"

"Yes." Elena says while pouring wine into three glasses. "I think they need some time together, and we three also need some girl time."

Taking her glass from Elena, Caroline just nods her head, and looks over at Bonnie who is flipping through her grimore. "Find anything useful?"

"No." Bonnie groans while sitting back in the chair. "I haven't found any kind of spell that talks about time travel."

"Here," Elena hands Bonnie her glass of wine and sits down on the couch. "How about we take a break?"

"We can't take a break Elena!" Pointing towards the clock Caroline turns back to look at the girls. "It's already ten minutes after seven. We need to be prepared for anything that could come through those doors; not sitting here drinking wine and talking about boys!"

Trying to calm Caroline down, Elena stands up and grabs her hands. "Thank you for worrying about me, Care, but I think if anything were going to happen, it would be happening right now." Squeezing her hands Elena lets go and turns towards Bonnie. "If someone was here to kill me I would think they would already be here and threatening all of us, right?"

"Right." Bonnie says while sipping her wine and looking at the clock. "Care, maybe Elena is right and you just need to take a breath. Do you want to go look around outside?"

"Um, sure." Caroline grabs her jacket and starts walking towards the door. "I will go and look around outside. See if I can sense anyone lurking around."

"Alright, and I am going to go in the kitchen and start preparing some dinner for us." Elena says with a smile. Looking at Bonnie she nods her head at her and points in Caroline's direction.

"Wait…uh, maybe I should go with you." Bonnie says jumping up to join Caroline before she walks out the door. "If there is more than one person you might need my help."

Smiling at her friend, Caroline just nods and they start walking out of the house, while Elena yells for them not to take too long.

"So…you really believe that Elena is in danger?"

"When is Elena not in danger." Caroline retorts while walking around the back of the house.

With a light laugh Bonnie agrees and they walk in silence all the way around the house till they end up back in front of the front door.

"How about we go back in?" Bonnie says while pulling Caroline by the arm into the house. "See, there wasn't anything out there. Maybe you just need to relax."

Trying not to let her nerves get the best of her, Caroline just nods and starts to head towards the kitchen. "Maybe you are right. I just need to relax."

Bonnie smiles and pushes open the door to the kitchen. "It is already past 7:30 and nothing bad has happened."

"Elena…" Caroline stops in her tracks.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaims while running over to her friend who is on the floor with blood coming out of her nose. "She's not breathing!"

.

.

.

"I advise you two to hand over the stakes if you want to walk out of this house alive." Elijah says while looking calm but extremely deadly.

"I think we should just rip out their hearts and be done with it, brother." Kol snickers while sizing up Bonnie.

"Elijah! Damon just insulted me!" Rebekah yells like a little girl, "I'm going to rip out his heart no matter what."

"Everyone stop!" Caroline yells while jumping in front of Damon and Tyler. "Damon don't you remember what me and Stefan told you earlier today!"

"Damon please just put the stakes away. We need to think about this logically for a minute." Stefan tries to reason while looking at the room.

"Please Tyler," Caroline turns to look at him. "Elijah is going to kill you if you don't leave!"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asks while giving his full attention to Caroline.

"Shut up blondie. Don't act like you care about Tyler now when earlier you were telling us how you were going to break up with him." Damon taunts.

"What is he talking about?"

"Now is not the time. We have to get out of here!" Caroline says while trying to grab Tyler's arm.

"Get out of the way blondie!" Damon yells while throwing her across the room.

As fighting breaks out Caroline looks at Stefan who is helping her up and asks him what should they do, but before Stefan can respond Damon has staked Rebekah and the whole room has gone silent.

"Oh no.." Caroline mutters while speeding up to get in front of Matt.

Klaus grabs Caroline by the throat with a stunned expression on his face. No one is faster than him, how did she manage to get in front of Matt? Letting her go Klaus moves closer to her. "Get out of my way love."

Swallowing and trying not to notice how blue his eyes are right now Caroline just shakes her head. "Please, just calm down. Let me —"

"He killed my sister!" Klaus roars while flashing towards Damon. "Bring my sister back Bonnie! Or I will kill him." He says while thrusting his hand into Damon's chest.

"I-I-I don't…I- can't—" Bonnie stutters out.

"You will! Or I will kill everyone you have every loved in your short life, track down every last remnants of your family, and make them pay."

"I don't have that kind of power to bring an Original back." Bonnie whispers.

Hearing coughing everyone turns to see Elijah griping Matt by the throat.

"You will do as my brother says, Ms. Bennett." Elijah threatens while tightening his hold on Matt's throat.

"Please let him go!" Caroline yells trying to keep it together. Everything is happening so fast and she doesn't know how to control anything in this moment. "Bonnie he is going to kill Matt!"

"More worried about the quarter back than Damon, sweetheart?" Klaus says while smirking down at him. "Looks like you are expandable after all." Then he rips out his heart and throws in down on the ground.

"Damon…" Stefan says while running towards his brother's body.

"Stop, please." Caroline says while hugging her body. "Elijah please let him go." All she can do now is beg. How can she go up against an Original?

"When the witch gives us her word that she will bring my sister back then he will let him go." Klaus says while trying not to let his feeling for the blonde get in his way.

"I don't know how." Bonnie responds while looking around the room.

"So be it." Elijah says snapping Matt's neck and letting his lifeless body hit the ground.

"No!" Caroline says while rushing towards him. Feeling the wind pick up in the room she turns towards Stefan only to be thrown back.

.

.

.

 _~In was the heat of the moment~_

 _~Telling me what my heart meant~_

 _~The heat of the moment showed in your eyes~_

Caroline jolts awake. She is in her bedroom, again.

"Time to wake up sweetie. Remember you have that meeting with Carol about the fundraiser your coordinating. Sorry I had to work the night shift again." Liz says while leaning in the doorway to look at her daughter. Noticing the sheer look of horror on her daughters face, she asks what is wrong and sits on her bed.

Looking around her room, at her clock then back at her mom, Caroline asks the one question that she knows she is dreading the answer too.

"It's Wednesday, isn't it?"

"Yes." Liz says while giving her daughter a confused look. "Whats wrong with it being Wednesday?" 

.

.

.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know there is so much more I could do with this one so I have been writing some more, but I wanted to post this first to get everyones feedback. I also didn't expect it to be so long!

I just wanted to say Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and the guest who left a review :)

This is my first time at attempting to write different one-shots so I hope I'm going in the right direction.


End file.
